


I was unaware you were feeling ill

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Attacks, Character Turned Into Vampire, Corpses, Crying, Death, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human/Vampire Relationship, I have no will to live anymore, M/M, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire Morality | Patton Sanders, Vampires, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Patton was turned into a vampire by accident.He struggles to adapt to his new life, refusing to drink blood from any living or dead being. Instead he decides death is a far better option for him, at least he can’t hurt anyone that way. Logan disagrees.





	I was unaware you were feeling ill

He had been out walking when it happened, getting some air after having spent so long inside.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was pinned to the ground, arms unable to move and a hand covering his mouth. He looked up with wide eyes at who had attacked him. The person was wearing a hoodie, hiding his face, and a mask covering his eyes.

Patton struggled against the grip, desperate to get away. He froze when he felt his neck being exposed, and a hot breath close to it. He screamed out in pain and fear when two fangs bit down, drinking his blood.

His struggles were to vain, the person was obviously far stronger than he was. Black dots entered his vision, and he fell unconscious, the fangs still connected to his neck.

When he woke up again, the person was sitting by his side. The mask was gone, revealing to bright blue eyes and a freckled nose.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to turn you, I only planned to get a drink to survive, you know?". The person said, looking at Patton for understanding.

When they got no answer, the person stood up, and Patton followed their movements, freezing when he realised what they were doing. A dead body laid on the ground, only a few feet away. The corpse's eyes were wide open and the mouth portrayed in a scream for help.

The person dragged the corpse over to Patton, and he could feel a hunger pain grow in his stomach. He hated how good the body smelled, how much he wanted to drink the blood from it.

He had never moved as fast as he did, when the corpse was dumped in front of him. Hid hands immediately reaching for the neck, and his fangs getting closer to it.

But he stopped himself, the eyes feeling as if they burned into his being, despite being dead and void of emotions.

A hand landed on his back, rubbing circles there to comfort him. He looked back at the person who had turned him, and got a sad smile in return.

"I know it's hard... but you need to do it to survive... it will get easier...".

Patton turned back to the body, closing the eyes and mouth of the corpse with as much gentleness as he could. They looked calmer now, not as afraid as when they probably had been killed.

Connecting his fangs to the neck, he began drinking the blood of the corpse. The hand on his back remained, continuing to run circles for comfort. He felt tears stream down his cheeks, hated how good it felt, but also how awful the situation was.

When he had drunk the last drop of blood, he let go of the body, careful to not hurt it any more than he had already done. He turned to the person beside him, the hand was still rubbing circles on his back. He let out a shaky sob, hugging the person as if his life depended on it.

That was a month ago. Patton had talked with the vampire for a long time after that, asking questions and given tips on how to best survive and what to think of.

The vampire had left with yet another apology, but Patton insisted that it was fine, they hadn't meant to do it after all.

Life continued on as normal as it could. He could still eat normal food, but it tasted bland and didn't satisfy his hunger enough. He had tried to go out hunting one night, mostly for animals, but found that he didn't have to heart to drink their blood, dead or alive.

Of course, the vampire had explained that he needed to drink blood every now and then, but could survive for about a month without it. He was also told not to wait that long if he didn't need to, but being Patton, did just that either way.

Curling up further on the bed, Patton let out a pathetic whimper as he hugged his stomach tighter. It felt like a thousand needles were being punched into his stomach over and over again.

Tears were streaming down his face, anger and sadness for not listening to the kind vampire, and for having to drink blood to survive.

He wished he had listened to them, or at least tried to drink the blood of a dead bunny he had found. But he couldn't. It felt so wrong, so awful to do something so horrible to an innocent creature.

In the end, he decided death was a far better option for himself. If he was dead, at least he couldn't hurt anyone.

There was a knock on his door, calculated but loud enough to reach to whole apartment. Patton heard the handle being tried, and soon enough keys when it didn't budge.

He could already tell it was Logan, being the only one Patton had trusted with a spare key. The door opened and closed as Logan entered, the lock being turned once more.

Some shuffling could be heard, before footsteps began to move towards his bedroom. Patton panicked, Logan couldn't be here. Patton could hurt him. He would never forget himself if he did.

During his spiral, he didn't notice when Logan had reached his door. The handle moved and the door opened up just a little bit. Logan's head peaked inside, and upon noticing Patton was awake, let a small smile form on his lips.

"I was unaware you were feeling ill, but I brought some soup and today's notes from the classes you missed. We can go over them later, if you are feeling up to it?". Logan stated, looking at Patton with a concerned look.

Patton let out a cry, his stomach grumbling at the sweet smell of blood so close. He buried himself in the blankets further, trying to get the smell away from his nose.

Logan was quiet for a moment, as if he was calculating what to do. Patton was almost sure he corrected his tie and glasses, a habit the other had picked up.

"Do not worry, Patton. We do not have to go through the notes today, but I would like you to eat something at least. I'll see if I can find some pills for you as the soup gets heated.".

With that, Logan left to go find what was necessary. Patton heard him enter the kitchen first, probably to heat up the soup while he looked for medicine.

He was back before Patton knew it, opening up the door fully. The pain worsened and Patton let out yet another cry of pain. Logan was by his side in an instant, a wrong move on his side.

Patton didn't notice as he tackled Logan to the ground, hovering above him with hunger in his eyes. Logan smelled so good, he just wanted to bite down that neck and drink all that wonderful blood.

But this was just what he told himself he would never do, he couldn't do it. He promised he would never hurt anyone, especially not Logan.

Forcing himself to move away, Patton curled up on himself, hugging his stomach once more.

"You need to leave, Logan. I'm dangerous to be around.".

He tried to repress the fearful expression on Logan's face when he was pinned to the ground, tried to tell himself that he was doing the right thing.

"You are not dangerous, Patton.". Logan began, moving so he could see Patton's eyes. "I don't know when this happened, or who caused you harm. But you stopped yourself from hurting me, even if your instincts were probably telling you to just let go.".

Patton gave a small smile at that, he had done that, hadn't he?

"But I understand your need for blood, and I'm willing to help you if that is what you need.". As Logan said that, he opened up his polo shirt, showing his exposed neck to Patton.

"I can't hurt you, Logan.". Patton sobbed, moving away from his friend.

"You will not hurt me. You need to drink blood and I am willing to aid you with that. I will stop you if I feel that you are drinking to much. You have my consent.".

Patton was sobbing ever more now, but he carefully moved closer to Logan. He sat up shakily, moving his mouth to Logan's neck. The smell was so strong, and it smelled so amazing, Patton wasn't sure he cried for Logan's kindness or the smell of blood.

"It's okay, Patton". Logan stated once more, and Patton allowed himself to bite down on his neck.

The blood felt even more amazing then he could comprehend. He felt the pain cease and his instincts growing stronger. He took a steadier grip on Logan's shoulder, keeping him still.

When a hand landed on his back, rubbing circles on it, he stopped to look back at Logan. He had a tired smile on his face, but he didn't look mad or upset. He looked less concerned, and he was smiling a bit groggily.

Patton gave one last lick on the wound, before standing up. He felt way better than before. Helping Logan to the bed, he tucked the other under the covers, and prompted the other to eat the soup, knowing Logan nodded it more than him.

Patton got up to get some bandages for the wound, making sure to clean it properly.Logan smiled back at him, holding out his arms for Patton to crawl into. He didn't need a second saying, immediately diving into Logan's arms, and snuggling up to him.

"You can always ask me for help, Patton. I will gladly help you, I don't want to see you hurt.". Logan said, snuggling up to Patton a bit more.

"Thank you, Logan.". Patton said, pulling the blankets more firmly around them, before closing his eyes to rest.

Logan was really the bestest friend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me please


End file.
